Lovemail
by Clarabella
Summary: An internet-connection develops into more!
1. Default Chapter

Love-mail  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any of the characters in this story, (though I wish I did! Ha ha ha!)  
  
A/N I just want to say, it has been great reading other fan fictions and you have inspired me to write one of my own, thank-you! Please review and put any positive (hopefully!) criticism you have to improve it! Please don't be too harsh I haven't done this before!  
  
Scene 1 Setting: Rachel's office in Ralph Lauren.  
  
Rachel scanned her e-mail. "Omigod," Rachel muttered to herself, "Who is this crazy 'CentralPerkRachellover@hotmail.com'?" For the past month, well, however long it had been since she had started messing around in chatrooms instead of working, this freaky guy had been e- mailing her, confessing his undying love! Rachel deleted his e-mail, and clicked into the 'bored at work' chatroom.  
  
Fashion_Queen Hi room! TinaTurner4eva Hey! Blueeyes Hi! Bobby Hello! Freddy Hey! Bobby Hey, fashion queen, meet are newest friend, 'BCman' Fashion_Queen Ooh! Hi! BCman Hi, how u? Fashion_Queen I'm good thanks, u? BCman I'm good, so, come here often?! Fashion_Queen O yea, when I can't be bothered working! BCmanlol!  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
The conversation continued and over the following weeks there e-mails became more intimate. They started telling each other things they never had before.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
FROM : BCman@aol.com TO : Fashion_Queen@hotmail.com CC : Hi!  
  
Hi! I missed you yesterday when you weren't in the chatroom! Oh well, I can't believe we have so much in common! We both live in the city, we both have kids! I hope one day I can know you for real! See you soon, Luv, BCman XXX  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Rachel looked at the e-mail, she couldn't believe she was starting to fall for someone she didn't even know, or not seen before! She walked into Central Perk and over to the counter where Gunther was. "Latte please Gunther, low fat!" Rachel said. Gunther already knew her order, he always did. Since she'd walked in years ago in that wedding dress he had loved her he felt he always would. She however would probably never know. Investing in a PC, even though it was ancient was the best thing he had ever done, now he could tell Rachel his true feelings.  
  
A/N Bit crap I know, but tell me wot u think, I would love to see any of your ideas too! The next chapter will be with you a.s.a.p! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank-you, Claire 


	2. GETTING CLOSER

Love-mail  
  
A/N thank-you so much for reviewing my first chapter, however, I don't want to give to much away so as to keep it interesting! Believe me, keep on reading and all will be explained! I didn't realise how good this was as this is my first one, please keep reviewing n add your ideas and opinions! Thanks 'srmdct2819' for your advice! Oh and the other people in the chatroom weren't meant to be the other friends characters! Sorry if it seemed that way 'rossnrachel4eva' thank-you for your lovely review! 'friends babe' than-you for your ace review and all I can say is, all will be revealed! 'YoGal' thanks for your encouragement, n again, wait and see! 'Cress' thanks, I was hoping it would be a good read n a bit comical! Sorry to anyone else who reviewed, but this chapter had already been written and been prepared to be sent! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Setting: still in central perk, all the 'friends' are sitting on the couch (as usual!)  
  
Gunther delivered the Latte to Rachel who smiled and turned to her friends in their usual spot on the couch. "Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi" came the return in unison.  
  
Rachel looked at Monica sat in Chandlers arms, one day she thought, maybe one day, I'll be in someone's arms like that. Rachel had found it hard these last few months. She wasn't jealous of her friends but she craved what they shared. Now Emma had arrived, sometimes she wondered if any man would ever take them on. Today however, she was full of hidden excitement, BCman had kids and he sure liked her!  
  
Monica: Rache, we were just talking about you and Ross and how now you've got Emma something might, possibly develop.  
  
Monica still hoped one day they would get together, in her heart she believed they were made for one another.  
  
Rachel: Monica! How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't going to happen.  
  
She did feel the same way as Monica, but Ross had hurt her before, she didn't want go through that again. Quietly the friends mourned the lost relationship between their two friends.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Later: Rachel and Joey's apartment  
  
Rachel had pondered whether or not to share 'BCman' with the rest of the gang or not. She was leaning towards no, she wanted something that was just hers for once. But, maybe she would tell Monica, just not just yet! She had written an e-mail back to BCman:  
  
FROM: Fashion_Queen@hotmail.com  
  
TO: BCman@aol.com  
  
CC: I agree  
  
Dear BCman, I can't believe how much we have in common either! We must meet! We should bring the kids too! Sorry it's so short! I really must go because my little girl's dad is here to take her. Speak to you soon. Love Fashion Queen XXX  
  
Rachel went to scan her inbox.  
  
Inbox:  
  
E-mail 1  
  
FROM: BCman@aol.com  
  
TO: Fashion_Queen@hotmail.com  
  
CC: Us  
  
Hi! I definitely think we should meet up and lets bring the kids! You know Central Perk right? Well, lets meet there! I hope it's soon. It's so weird I've never felt this way before and I don't even know you! E-mail me soon! Luv BCman XXX  
  
E-mail 2  
  
FROM: CentralperkRachellover@hotmail.com  
  
TO: Fashion_Queen@hotmail.com  
  
CC: I'm in love with you  
  
Dear Rachel, I've with-held my true feeling for you for along time. I want you to know that I love you, always have always will. Ever since you walked into Central Perk in that wedding dress I loved you, even if I didn't realise it then. I've envied the other men you've dated, wishing it was me holding you in my arms. I know its asking a lot to ask you to return these feelings but I KNOW THAT WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER. Please can we just get together for a chat? You don't know how hard this has been for me to tell you this.  
  
All my love, ................  
  
A/N SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER BUT I'M TRYING NOT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY! I'LL START THE NEXT ONE NOW AND IT WILL BE WITH YOU A.S.AP! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THANKS, CLAIRE X 


	3. GUNTHER'S STORY

Love-mail  
  
A/N Hi got to work on this as soon as I could. Right, this chapter leaves Rachel and basically introduces Gunther and tells you his history. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story they belong to the rich people at Warner bros.  
  
Gunther's Story!  
  
Gunther appeared to be a simple man with not much to tell and no personality. He however was really quite different. In High School he'd always wanted to be one of the popular kids, he'd hang around them always wishing he was in their gang. Much like now, he saw Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey as the popular kids and he just wanted to be 'in' with them. He believed if he was in the gang, people might like him, make that, Rachel might fall for him. It was his dream. Five years ago, he thought he'd actually found love, true love and it wasn't with Rachel. It was with Francesca. They'd met through his sister, Jasmine; she'd double booked their massage appointments. He'd given his appointment to her and she asked him to go to dinner because of his kindness. They had a wonderful night; Fran (as she liked to be called) knew a little fish restaurant tucked away in the quiet part of town. The night was so special and the two connected. They carried on seeing each other, they were inseparable, and they could tell each other everything. Then, 4 months into their relationship they got a shock. Fran was pregnant. Gunther realised how serious their relationship was, he realised he wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to settle down and have a family yet. But he knew he couldn't abandon Fran. Fran felt the same; she wanted her baby but didn't want to marry Gunther. They both realised they weren't in love, but they made fantastic friends. Gunther promised Fran he'd always be there for her and their baby no matter what. As the months passed into the fourth week of pregnancy, they went for the first scan with Doctor Sutherland. "Very healthy!" The doctor announced, "Wait a minute." "Omigod, what's wrong" asked Fran. "Well.I think, we're expecting twins!" the doctor smiled. "You're kidding?!" Exclaimed Gunther. "No, its right, there!" the doctor showed them the 2 little shapes on the monitor, Fran grabbed Gunther's hand as they looked at their babies. "Would you like to know the sex?" asked the doctor. "Yes" they replied in unison. "You're having a boy and a girl! Congratulations!" Gunther and Fran could only smile. They were so happy.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
5 Months on, in the hospital holding the new twins.  
  
Gunther held his little boy in his hand. He'd never been prouder. He looked across to his little girl, they were perfect! They had decided on the names, finally! Terra Jasmine and Zak Gunther.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Five years on (today)  
  
Gunther and Fran had remained friends, he saw them at the weekends. They were five now and every time he saw them, he loved them more! In the week they lived with Fran and her husband Jerry who loved the kids like his own. Over this period Gunther realised he still loved Rachel and although he was trained to be solicitor, he remained working at Central Perk, so he could see Rachel.  
Now, he'd sent her e-mails after talking to her in that chatroom. He had to make his feelings known to her finally. When she'd been going out with Ross that had nearly killed him. They weren't together now though, this was his chance, and she was single. He decided he would ask her to meet him or just come out with it one day whilst she was alone in Central Perk. 


	4. DISCOVERIES

Love-mail  
  
A/N Hi, thank-you for all your reviews and please keep it up! Okay, I've had to make some hard decisions on which way to take this story, I hope you enjoy it! The last time I did this chapter it got deleted, stupid me! Oh, well, here goes!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
BCman checked his inbox.  
  
FROM: Fashion_Queen@hotmail.com  
  
TO: BCman@aol.com  
  
CC: I think we should meet!  
  
Hi!  
  
I know this is forward but I really want us to meet. I want to take this relationship a step further. Can we meet, just me and you at Central Perk on Saturday at 2pm? Reply a.s.a.p! Love, Fashion_Queen XXX  
  
BCman grinned, there was just something about her! He had to meet her. He sent her an e-mail confirming the arrangements.  
  
-* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Monica and Chandler's apartment, Friday, Rachel and Monica are the only ones there, they are sitting around the table.  
  
"Hey Mon, will you mind Emma for me tomorrow from 1 till 5?" Rachel asked. "Sure sweetie, may I ask why?" Monica asked. "And what about Ross, whats he doing?" "I've got a date! Ross said he had a big thing on" Rachel started flicking through a magazine. "A date?! Who with?" Monica asked excitedly, she wanted to see her friend happy at last. "A man, I met him on the internet" Rachel mumbled the last part. "Rachel! On the internet! He could be anyone, he could be a murderer or anything!" "Don't be stupid, he's a very sweet guy and he has kids." "Well, I don't agree, but if that's what you want to do I can't stop you. Just be careful, ok?" "Ok! Thanks Mon!"  
  
* - * - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
* - * - * - * - * -  
  
Saturday, 1:45pm, Rachel is sat n the couch fiddling with her appearance, Gunther is by the counter looking over longingly.  
  
Rachel was nervous, very nervous. All she could think was, do I look okay? Am I wearing too much make-up? Is my hair okay? Oh, god what if he doesn't like me?  
Gunther watched her, today was the day he'd reveal himself. He was sweating, the thought of her reaction frightened him. Should he go over? Of course he should.  
He walked over, looking like he was entering a lion's cage. "Uh, Rachel..?" "Yeah?" She replied not really interested. "Uh, there's, uh, something I need to tell you." "Oh, yeah, oh god is my hair a mess at the back?" "Uh, no, uh." "Omigod, did Emma puke on my back?" "Uh, no, it's, well, uh, you see," he sat down beside her, "the thing is, the guy who's been e-mailing you, well, it's me........  
  
A/N Hi! Had to leave it like this! Ha, ha, ha! Please review! The next chapter will be with you tomorrow hopefully! Thanks, Claire X Ps, please review! 


	5. DISCOVERIES PART 2 AND SECRETS!

Love-mail  
  
A/N Hi everyone! Thank-you for your reviews! Oh, just to explain to Race Baj, Gunther started working at the coffee shop because of Rachel! Got round that one! Anyway, here goes with this chapter, I don't know what I'm going to do after this, but this will not be the final one, oh, no! It will continue, whether you want it to or not!!!! Ok, enjoy and review, I love reading them! Your support has been fantastic! So, thank-you again! It's back to school tomorrow so hopefully I'll keep up with this, if I can! Okay, here goes the next instalment!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rachel just looked at Gunther in amazement. "Omigod."she said, much in the style of Janice (!). "So." Rachel was struggling to come to terms with this. "So.you're BCman?" She just stared at, him she couldn't believe it, it was enough to give someone a heart attack. Gunther stared at her blankly. Then a voice said, "No, I am." Rachel turned, "Omigod, omigod" There stood Ross. They stared at each other, they could only see each other, it was like they were completely alone, the only two people on the planet. "You.it's you." Rachel stuttered. "Yeah." Ross said in a dazed voice, "It's me.and, its.its you." "Yeah" Rachel in the same tone as Ross replied. Suddenly, Ross strode over and held her in his arms, staring into her eyes and soul for a moment before kissing her passionately.  
Gunther looked at the two in their embrace, who had he been kidding? He couldn't compete with that. He turned towards the counter with a tear in his eye.  
The two stopped and stared at each other, "So, its really you, your BCman?" "Yeah, which would make you Fashion Queen right?" Rachel could only nod, it was a good job he was still holding her or else she would have keeled over.  
Ross looked at her, at her, all this time and it had been Rachel! The love of his life! Over the past month, he had wondered who Fashion_Queen was, he'd dreamed she would be wonderful, beautiful and have a fantastic personality, and here she was, Rachel. His dream woman, his fantasy, the one he'd never really stopped loving.  
But what was next? Should they tell everyone? "Listen," Ross said after they had got over the initial shock and had sat down with a cup of coffee. "I don't." "I know what your going to say." Rachel interrupted, "I don't think we should tell anyone else either, yet" "Oh, thank god you said that! Its just, well, Rache last time it ended badly and this time I hope maybe it'll work out but lets just try it first, no one needs to know, ok?" "Yea, totally." Rachel replied. They looked at each other again, smiled and grabbed each other into a hug, the sort of hug they'd both dreamed of but never thought they'd receive again.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Monica and Chandler's apartment, next day, Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are there, sat in the lounge talking.  
  
"So, Rache, you didn't tell us about what that guy was like!" Monica burst out with. "What guy?" asked a bemused Phoebe. "The guy she met online and that she had a date with last night!" "Monica!" Rachel exclaimed, "That's private." Phoebe looked hurt "Oh, Pheebs, I didn't mean it like that. Phoebe quickly cheered up when Rachel said that and gave her a hug. "So." Monica continued, "What was he like?!" "Oh, just a random guy you know" Rachel was dying to tell them the truth but knew she shouldn't. "But you were so excited honey." Monica said. "I know, but what can I say? You win some and you lose some!" "Oh well." Phoebe said "Hey, there's still Ross, are you sure you guys aren't going to get back together?" Monica asked "Mon! How many times?" Phoebe said. Rachel had to try her hardest to hide her smile. It was so hard, she usually told her two best girlfriends everything. "Well, come on describe him!" Rachel knew she wasn't going to get out of this one easily. Right then, the phone rang (saved by the bell!), it was Chandler.  
  
"Hi honey!" ..... "Yea, yea" ..... "Ok, sure, ok, bye, I love you" .....  
  
"Listen you guys, I gotta go, see you later!" Rachel got up and ran out the door. Monica and Phoebe looked at one another, something was definitely wrong and that phone call had aroused Monica's suspicions even more  
  
A/N Hi guys! Its all been revealed! So yeah, most of you were right! But now on to the next phase of the story! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! Let me know if you have any ideas. Okie dokie, the next chapter will be with you a.s.a.p! Thanx! Claire X 


End file.
